


Never Knew

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Issue: s09e10 Apart (of Me) Part Three, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy never knew about the letter. Spuffy. Set after 9.10 "Apart (of Me), Part Three"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fill for Tardisjournal at comment_fic who prompted: "Any, Any/Any, The letter (or voicemail, text, owl...) never received."

Buffy never knew about the letter.

Never knew that there was a girl out in Italy who had it stuck in the bottom of her underwear drawer, hidden from an immortal sex god.

And because she never knew, she never spoke of it.

And because she never spoke of it, Spike never spoke of it either.

He never asked her why she hadn't come to help them in Los Angeles, or why she never called, or why she had never asked for his help. He never asked her if she even knew how much he loved her still.

And because Spike never asked any of these things, Buffy never knew. She never knew that he had tried to contact her, never knew he'd been prepared to die in a rainy alley in Los Angeles, thinking she never loved him, never knew that he had needed her help. Never knew how much he still cared.

And because she never knew, she never called out for him when he left her on a rooftop and flew away.

She just never knew.


End file.
